Trouble from two
by Katherine Weeps
Summary: [[Discontinued]]
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER and note!

I do not own Hamtaro!

The language Kristina uses may be inappropriate for younger audiences.

Ok, this goes for all chapters! If you review nicely you get a big kiss from me!

If you flame, you get chased by Kristina!

Made-up charries are MINE, so back off!

Don't report this chappie, it's a disclaimer after all.

Also, I would ADORE fanart! (Leans really close to readers faces)

Kat:D


	2. Stan's Crappy Day

Trouble from two

Chapter 1

Stan's Crappy Day

* * *

It was a sunny, bright day, and Stan was walking aolng the path towards the clubhouse, shaking his maraccas.

"Time for another day of flirting!" he said, grinning, stepping into the clearing where the large, oak tree stood tall. He took a step towards the entrance.

_WHAM!_

"Oops! Stan, are y'all OK?" said Howdy, running past, as Stan flew up in the air. He and Dexter screeched to a stop.

Stan's foot twitched.

"I'll take that as a no." said Dexter, sweatdropping.

"Well, you crashed into him!" Howdy said huffily.

"What? No, I didn't!" said Dexter angrily, turning to Howdy.

"Well, I didn't! Clumsy!" cried Howdy, turning to Dexter. "I won that race, too!"

"Nuh uh!" said Dexter in defense.

So Howdy and Dexter continued to fight. Stan sat up.

"Ouchichi." he muttered. Then he saw a white hamster brush past him. Her neck was unordinarily skinny and she was perfect.

"Hey Bij!" said Stan, winking, holding a paw up. "Care to help a cutie like me up?"

Bijou looked at him, and threw her head up.

"Go away, dirty theenker." she scoofed, walking snottily away. Stan just sat there, sweatdropping, his eyes as small as raisins.

_Did she just call me… dirty thinker? Man, frenchies can't come up with very good insults! _Stan thought, shaking his head.

Stan got up, groaning at his sore rump. He hobbled into the clubhouse.

"Hey." said Stan weakly. "Dexter and Howdy may be a while."

"They fighting?" asked Hamtaro.

"Yeah." Stan sighed. He sat in between Boss and Sandy.

"Anyway, Laura said that a new girl just moved in next door to her." said Hamtaro importantly. "And she says that she…"

But Stan wasn't really listening. He was gazing across the table at pretty Pashmina, who was snuggling little Penelope.

His eyes were hearts…

_Let's get it on,_

_Let's get it on…_

The song playing screeched to a stop as Sandy snapped her fingers in front of Stan's face…

"Stan! Hello? Stop staring at Pashmina!"

The whole room turned silent as everyone looked at Stan, including Pashmina. Stan slunk in his chair. Everyone laughed.

Stan groaned.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way?" the girl's voice asked. She bonked into her brother. "Ow! Keep on going, bastard!"

"I wish you'd stop swearing." her brother mumbled. "I'm just seeing where we are!"

The girl crossed her arms.

"Swearing is perfectly normal." she scoffed.

"But not for a hamster!" the boy-ham said coldly.

Girl-ham sighed.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh, that's all he says. Sheesh." girl-ham muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" called boy-ham from way up front.

"Er- nothing!" called girl-ham, and she started sweatdropping. "I just wished we'd get to this stupid clubhouse soon!"

"Well, be patient!" called boy-ham.

Girl-ham sighed and scowled.

"Stupid fucker of a brother." she mumbled.

* * *

Stan hung his head and walked along.

"Well, I've only been up for 2 hours, and all ready at least 5 bad things have happened to me." he grumbled.

_Toc_

"Six." he corrected himself, as he glanced up in a near-by tree to see a snickering squirrel. The squirrel scampered away.

Stan bent down and picked up the acorn that had hit him in the head. He got ready to hurl it back up when he backed up and tripped up over a stone. He sat up mumbling to himself.

"Maybe I should go visit the new ham Hamtaro was talking about." he sighed. Then he smirked. "Maybe the new ham's a girl."

He got up, and looked to the sky.

"Argh… the only thing I know is that this day can't get much worse!" he groaned to the clouds.

_Bomp_

Stan corrected himself as he flew in the air for the second time that morning. He landed with a thud on the ground.

"Seven!" he screeched. Then he looked across from him to see a girl-ham rubbing her head.

"Ouchichi…" she said softly. She rubbed her head. "Sorry. I'm very clumsy." The girl said, blushing.

The ham was a blackbear hamster, and had a white ripple going down her fore head, to her nose. She had four piercings on each ear, and her left paw was white, too. She had a black friendship bracelet around her right paw, and her right eye was blue and wonky-looking.

Stan lept to his feet and helped the hamster up. She smiled, and her wonky eye twinkled.

He grinned and winked, causing the girl to sweatdrop.

"Hey, beautiful." said Stan, twirling her around then bowing. He caught the blackbear ham's white paw just in time to stop her from going around a second time and falling over. "My name… is Stan."

"Pleasure." said the black hamster, pulling away from Stan. Stan cocked his head and said 'Heke?' "Now, if you don't mind, 'm looking for someone…"

Stan blinked, and then she disspeared.

"Oh, well." Stan said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. He nodded his head. "She's just shy."

* * *

This is my first fic! Please tell me if you like it! 


	3. They're Here!

Trouble from Two

Chapter 2

They're Here

(People who get kisses from me:

i-luv-kitkats

sparkleshine101

JMS-Hamham

Thanks you guys :3)

* * *

"Is this it?" the ham-girl asked, looking at the large oak tree. "This tree is frikkin' huge compared to the ones back home."

Ham-boy sighed.

"Let's just go, OK, sis?" he said. He walked into the stone entrance, closely followed by ham-girl.

"Eew, it's so dirty in here!" she said in disgust, looking at the cave walls.

"What did you think? You didn't expect the floor to be waxed and the walls polished, did you?" he said sarcasticly.

"Actually…" said ham-girl, stopping. "Yeah, I did."

Ham-boy smacked his forehead, and they both started walking again.

"Here." he said. "This is the door."

"Do you think someone lives in there?" asked ham-girl.

"Yeah." said ham-boy.

"Are you sure they'll protect us from…" ham-girl gulped. "Them?" Her voice lowered.

"Yes. I hope they do." muttered ham-boy. He swung the door open.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stan was sitting in his cage, looking at the several posters of girls on the cage bars.

_Why can't I get a steady girl? _he thought to himself. _I have to looks, the walk, the talk…_

He sat up. He clenched his paws and looked at the ceiling of the cage.

"One day!" he cried.

"Stan…" someone said. Stan looked around and saw Sandy standing in his cage. She was sweatdropping.

"I just came to tell you that I signed up for the Ham-Brothers and Sisters…" Sandy _ticked _over to him. "and the little kid I'm babysitting is coming next week."

Stan smirked.

"You'll have some little kid flicking boogers at your neck for an eternity, Sands." he snikkered. That's where Sandy smirked.

"Aha, dear brother…" she said, giggling. "This is where you'll be joining me. I signed you up too!"

Stan stared at her for a long time, swayed back and forth, then fell over anime style. He sat up.

"What?" he yelled. "No! My rep will be ruined, Sandy…"

"Have fun picking boogers off your neck!" laughed Sandy, sliding out of the cage.

* * *

The dark hamster breathed deeply.

"They've fled… again." he growled.

He looked deeper into the blue crystal ball, the deep purple cloak pulled over his hamster face.

"Mizzanne…" he croaked.

His wife walked up to him. She was a white hamster, with two long blonde pigtails to her hamster feet. Her dress was as deep purple as her husband's, ut it cut away at the chest, so some of her ham-cleavage showed.

"Yes, dear?" she asked in her gothic, emotionless voice.

"They've fled again."

"Dammit."

"Our children can never keep still, can they?"

"No, they can't." sighed Mizzanne.

* * *

(Heh heh. Cliffie. XD) 


	4. Paulina

Trouble from two

Chapter 3

Paulina

(Kisses for…

sparkleshine101

i-luv-kitkats

Ham-Kelly

You're all cool:3 I am on the following people's favourite author's list:

JMS-Hamham

Ham-Kelly

_Trouble from two _is on the folloing people's favourite stories list:

Ham-Kelly

JMS-Hamham

i-luv-kitkats

Thanks all! And just to let you know, Paulina is really cute, even though it doesn't seem like it.)

* * *

"My name is Paulina!" the cute hamster cooed. If she weren't an annoying brat Stan was to babysit, Stan would have flirted with her, even though she was at least 5 years younger than him.

She was all white, with a ponytail on the top of her head, held with a blue beaded ponytail. Her tail was in a blue beaded ponytail, too. She had a pearl necklace on each of her paws.

"This is the girl you be baby-sitting, Stan!" siad Snady, grinning and pushing the little hamster towards Stan. Paulina immedietly grabbed his hand at looked into his face. Stan sweatdropped.

"Um… that's nice… now, please…" he said, taking a step back. The hasmter that Sandy was holding hadns with was half her size, and all white, with a tiny spiked moehawk.

"This is Donald." said Sandy, smirking. She and Donald walked away.

"I like you." said Paulina. She tugged Stan's paw.

Stan sighed and collapsed onto the ground. Paulina plopped beside him, snuggling up to his arm.

"Listen, kid!" he said, his voice raising. Paulina looked at him innocently. "You go your way, I go mine." He grumpily huffed off, leaving poor Paulina sitting there.

* * *

Stan pushed the clubhouse door open. Everyone was there, and Donald, who was sitting on Sandy's lap.

"Where's Paulina, Stan?" asked Sandy, looking around.

"Uh… she's… napping…!" cried Stan.

"Really… well you can let her sleep in Boss' bed, right Boss?" said Sandy, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'd be happy to." siad Boss.

"No!" blurted out Stan. "No, no… she doesn't care."

Stan sat down stiffly.

"I think it's so cute that you are babysitting! Isn't it fun, Bijou?" cried Pashmina from the other side of the table.

"Whatever." said Bijou coldly. Everyone sweatdropped and scooted away from her.

"BOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!" someone yelled. Everyone looked up.

The hasmter they saw on the second floor was white, with a pink toque, and blonde hair curled out from underneath the cap. She wore a burgandy halter top. Stan blinked, and scooted up there in a flash.

"Well, hello…" siad Stan, taking her paw. "My name is Stan…"

_WHAMMEH!_

Stan lay on his back, and gazed up. Although he was dizzy, he could still see that he was back on the first floor. On his back. In pain.

"Don't… touch… me…" the girl hamster said breathlessly, in a karate pose. A hamster walked up to the girl and touched her shoulder, but then Stan passed out.

* * *

"STANSTANSTANSTANSTAN" a voice shouted from the bushes later that evening. Paulina rocketed out of nowhere and clung to his arm. Stan sighed, and continued to walk.

"Why can't Kristina like me? What's her problem?" Stan asked himself, ignoring Paulina.

"You can like me." giggled Paulina.

"And that annoying brother of hers! Rogue!" growled Stan. "BAH! Rogue, my foot!"

"I like your feet." sighed Paulina dreamily.

"She's obviously a real pain." groaned Stan. "I should just _give up_…"

"Yesh!" said Paulina, squeezing Stan's arm tighter.

"Kid, yer gonna cut off my circulation!" cried Stan.


	5. Wind's Nocturne

Chapter 4

Trouble from two

Wind's Nocturne

Reviewers aka kissers:

i-luv-kitkats (jus cuz you love 'em… you get a kitkat too.)

sparkleshine101

PyrroNeko

Thanks all of you! This chapter is really short, but sweet.

Stan was tickeying again down the path. He sighed as he reached the lake. He sat down by the lake.

"Lately… I've been thinking about Pashmina…" he told himself. "I don't know why. Why does **she **stand out in the crowd the most?" He looked at his reflection.

"_Wishing on a star that seems far off_

_Hoping it will come today_

_Into the starlit night_

_Foolish dreamers turn their gaze_

_Waiting on a shooting star…"_

Stan's ears perked up. He looked around, and saw Pashmina sitting by the lake, plucking pink petals off a flower, singing. She looked sad.

"_But_

_What if that star is not to come?_

_Will their dreams fade to nothing?_

_When the horizons darkens most_

_We all need to believe there is hope…"_

Stan watched her carfully, his eyes sparkling. Pashmina's face upturned, and she hit a high note. She hit if beautifully, though.

"_Is there an engel watching closely over me?_

_Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?_

_I know my heart should guide me but_

_There's a whole within my soul…"_

Stan took a deep breath, and Pashmina stared at him. He blurted out the song…

"_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_

_Am I satisfied without knowing?_

_I wish is then a chance to see…"_

Pashmina got up and ran away. Stan ran after her, but she had already disspaeraed in the bushes, out of Stan's grasp.

"_Now all I need (desperatly)…_

_Is my star to come"_

Stan sighed, then _Hamgoofed _onto the grass.


	6. Toque Polishing

Chapter 5

Toque polishing

Trouble from two

(Argh, it's been umpteen weeks since I updated! o.o Sorry, all.

Reviewers:

JMS-HamHam (no I did not write it! I wish O.0)

and i-luv-kitkats

WHY WON'T Y'ALL REVIEW? XP

(cough) (cough) Hamgoof: dissapointed or depressed in ham-language. They slump on the ground.

PS: PyrroNeko, I would _love _Paulina faaaannnaarrrttt! (angelic eyes))

* * *

Stan grumped into the clubhouse clearing, crossing his arms. Paulina was behind him like a lost puppy again, clinging onto his tail.

_The key to winning someone's heart… _the thought. _What is it?_

Then he remmebred; he had a **girl **herself clung to his tail. He stopped, turned around and stared at Paulina.

"Hey, Paulina… can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"If say… _Donald_ was your boyfriend…" seeing the hurt look on Paulina's face, he sighed imaptiently and corrected himself "if _I _were your boyfriend… what would you expect from me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Paulina, frowning slightly.

"What would you want me to buy you? Or do for you?" he asked, trying to make it sound as fun as possible for Paulina.

"Oh!" cried Paulina, her eyes glittering. "Well, for starters… you could buy me a chocolate-covered sunflower seed…" She looked at Stan hopefully. Stan's face then looked like this: T-T.

"Fine…" he sighed. "I'll get you a chocolate-covered sunflower seed…"

"Make it three." said Paulina.

"Ok… _three _chocolate covered sunflower seeds. Then you'll give me advice?"

"I'll give you advice."

Stan sighed and snatched Paulina's paw. After a quick trip to the ham-general store, they were sitting down, and Paulina was noisily slurping up one of her sunflower seeds.

"A woman… (munch) _loves _to be sung to." she said sweetly, finsiheing the messy seed, chocolate on her face.

"Sung to, eh? Continue…" said Stan, taking mental notes.

"She also likes it if you do her a big favor…" said Paulina, licking her paws, and proceeding onto the next very large seed. "Like, cleaning her fur, or cleaning one of her prized possesions…"

_Her scarf! _said Stan, his face lighting up. He could kiss Paulina, but… he changed his mind.

"Thanks, Paulina!" he cried, he squeezed her paw and dashed off.

_Smek, smek…_ Paulina licked her lips. "Hey… where did he go? Ah, well. Yummy seeds!"

* * *

Stan peered around the corner. Noone was in the clubhouse…

"Stan?"

"ARAGGHTRHTHTHRGTHGH!" screamed Stan, jumping in the air. He landed to see a raisin-eyed Boss, with a large sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Uh…you're kinda… late. Everyone left." coughed Boss, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm just… eh… uruh… LOOK! IS THAT HAMTARO WITH BIJOU?" said Stan suddenly, pointing away from the clubhouse.

Boss was gone before you could say 'tuna casserole'. Stan 'phewed' and began to look around.

"Huh. I thought Pashmina might've come back. Beh, oh well. Hmm…" Stan's eyes drifted to Kirstina's hat, which was sitting on the table. "While I'm at it… maybe I can hit on Kristina… might as well like more than one girl!" (Bad, bad Stan. XD)

Stan walked over to the table and picked the pink cap up.

"NEARRGHGHHH!" a voice screeched from upstairs. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Stan spun around, only to see Kristina wrapped in a white towel. Stan sweatdropped, and felt slightly embarrased at the sight of Kristina in a towel, but frankly, Kristina didn't seem to give a rat's bottom about how she looked. She descended the stairs before you could say 'flat fumbled floogle flats' and lifted Stan into the air by the shoulders.

"_Never… touch… THE HAT!_" roared Kristina. She shook Stan angrily, and his eyes boggled.

"Uhn… what's going on here?" asked Boss, in the door way. They both looked, and even though Stan was dizzy, he could see he was sweatdropping.

"Nothing!" cried Kristina, dropping Stan. He fell on his head, and his eyes became xs.

"Oh well, your brother is waiting outside for you, Kristina. He said it's… urgent."

"M'kay. Just need to get dressed." said Kristina. She shot one last look at Stan and then darted upstairs, leaving Stan agonizing and Boss… raisin-eyed.

* * *

Sorry it's been soooooooooo long since I updated! xP


	7. Bad Guy

Chapter 6

The Bad Guy

Happy fun and good reviwers:

Ham-Kelly

Cookys 'n' Creem

sparkleshine101

Thanks! So, here is…

Trouble from two

* * *

Paulina ran up to Stan.

"Did my advice come in handy?"

Stan sighed and sweatdropped at her.

"Don't you have like, homework or a dentist's appointment?" he sighed.

Paulina stared at him. Stan cocked his head.

"What? What did I say?" he asked. A tear bubbled into Paulina's eye.

"You don't want me here, do you?" she cried. "You want me to leave!"

"Uh, wait! No, that's not it…"

"Yes, it is!" sobbed Paulina. She immedietly snatched his paw. "**But I won't leave you Stan! I'm staying for _ever, and ever_!**"

Sandy stared at Stan from across the room. Donald giggled crazily. Stan felt Paulina's tears drench his fur.

"No, wait… kid!"

"Don't call me kid!" she cried. "_You hate me!_"

"Hey!" yelled Stan, quickly leading her out of the clubhouse. "Ki- _Paulina_, how about I get you more sunflower seeds?"

Paulina wiped her eyes.

"Really?"

Stan smiled softly.

"Yeah, really." he said.

"Make it a bag of salted acrons."

Stan sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Paulina, you are a _tough _bargainer."

* * *

Paulina offered Stan an acorn, and he ate it carefully.

"Oh, and the guys here are just _terrible_, Mandy…"

Stan's ears perked up as Paulina slurped happily.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." he said. In one movemoent, he got up and walked to the spare bedroom. Kristina talked on the phone, as Stan saw. She laughed.

"Really? He's trying to be bad. Oh, I just _love _bad boys."

Stan's eyes widened and he poked back around.

"That's it!"

* * *

"So… what's the signal?" asked Paulina. She clutched the black stereo. Stan pulled the black cap further over his ears.

"When I say, 'A ballad for Pashmina and Kristina, the two cutest girls on earth, yo.'"

"Oh. I see. OK." Paulina paused, and then scowled. "PASHMINA AND KRISTINA?"

"Shush, shush, shush!" cried Stan, flailing his arms and sweatdropping. "Umm… you're the cutest… girl who's not my age. Just wait for the signal, OK? Paulina?"

Paulina slumped down into the armchair.

"Fine. But you owe me-"

"A bag of salted acorns. I know. Just keep quiet." he paused. "And-"

"WAIT FOR THE SIGNAL! SHEESH, I KNOW!"

"Ok. Good."

Stan tickeyed around the corner, and sighed. Bijou was doing Pashmina's hair in an awful up-do, and Paulina was talking on the phone. Again.

"Ahem!" coughed Stan. The ham-hams looked up, and Stan looked at Paulina. She nodded.

"A ballad for Pashmina and Kristina, the cutest girls on earth, yo!"

The whole clubhouse sweatdropped. Stan coughed, and gave a flirtacious smirk to the girls. Bijou got up and walked away, coughing very hard.

"_Yo. _

_My name is Stan!_

_Would either of you like to be my man?_

_Just hang with me_

_And you will see_

_Just how awesome_

_The Stan-meister can be…_"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone turned to look at Kristina. She was doubled over, and her cell phone had fallen to the floor. She was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Stan sweatdropped.

"ABORT! ABORT!" cried someone from around the corner. It was Paulina. Stan gulped and ran out of the clubhouse.

"What a loser!" laughed Kristina, hardly breathing.

* * *

"GUWAAAAH!"

Stan stuffed his face with salted acorns.

"HOW HUMILIATING! I – uh… pass the chocolate-covered seeds. WAAAH!"

"Aww, it's OK." said Paulina. She patted his back with a small paw. She looked up. "Hey. Here comes Rogue."

"Oh, hamn." mumbled Stan. "What does he want?"

* * *

What _does _Rogue want? (lol)Find out: in the next chapter! 


End file.
